Barrangas
is a monster that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman: Towards the Future. He appeared in episode 5, entitled "Blast from the Past". Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman: Towards the Future' One of the final monsters created by Gudis following its first defeat at the hands of Ultraman Great, Barrangas first made itself known by appearing in an Australian city amidst a cloud of pink gas. UMA raced to the scene with a Hummer aircraft and a Saltop armed with a Tulsar Cannon, and the ground crew began to prepare the weapon as Barrangas continued its rampage across the city, crawling in a lizard-like fashion. Jack Shindo, knowing that a simple pulse laser cannon would have no effect on a spawn of Gudis, escaped into an unoccupied area to transform into Ultraman Great, only to see a familiar man firing a strange weapon at Barrangas, who appears to be visibly wounded by the blasts and retreats. The man then revealed himself to be none other than Stanley Haggard, the man Shindo saw die on Mars. While Haggard was being taken to UMA's South-Pacific base under the prospect of having him join the team, Barrangas once again appears, this time in the valley to the east of the base. Barrangas had no issue trampling the base's defenses, and succeeded in drawing all UMA members, save for Shindo, out of the base in an attempt to form a final defense line. This opening gave Haggard an opening to understand the properties of UMA's Gudis sensor, providing valuable data for Barrangas' ultimate mission - to gather the dispersed Gudis cells and recombine them. Barrangas then disappears, causing UMA to realize the ruse and suspect both Shindo and Haggard, as they were the ones remaining in the base. Following Haggard's reveal as the traitor an a brief confrontation between him and Shindo, Haggard transforms into a gaseous state, merging with Barrangas. Shindo follows in suit, using his Delta Plasma Pendant to transform into Ultraman Great. The battle is even at first, with Barrangas catching Great off guard with a headbutt, while Great responds with a Disk Beam that was able to deal damage. The tide quickly changed as Barrangas reverted back into its gaseous form, clouding Great with an effective smokescreen. Barrangas attacks Great with a tackle from behind, knocking down the alien. The beast then pinned the Ultra and began to gas him with toxic fumes released from its various orifices. Great's time begins to run low due to Earth's polluted atmosphere in conjunction to the toxic gas, yet still shows hesitation in striking back. To assist, UMA began their own strike, attacking Barrangas with their Hummer units, causing the beast to stagger. Seizing an opportunity, Great quickly overpowered Barrangas and fired his Arrow Beam at its hulking body. The projectile hit home as Barrangas dissolved into gasses, yet it has still completed its mission, for the collected Gudis cells that were present at the construction site has disappeared. Other appearances Manga * Barrangas reappeared in the Ultraman Super Fighter Legends Manga in the Gudis arc. Summoned by Gudis, who had taken control of the body of Ultraman Great, Barrangas exists as armor that was forcibly attached to Alien Tsuruk, making the famed monster combatant an unwilling slave of Gudis as part of the Gudis Five. 'Video Games' * Barrangas appeared in the Super Nintendo Entertainment System title "Ultraman: Towards the Future." In this US exclusive title, Barrangas is portrayed as the 4th opponent that the player must overcome, moving up 2 slots from the original show order due to the game's removal of Gigasaurus and Gerukadon from the monster roster. The game recreates Barrangas' barrage of fumes through a single shifting projectile, while completely ignoring Barrangas' sublimation ability entirely. Upon defeat, the previously dark skies of the construction site stage will become illuminate with sunlight as the sun rises. Weapons and Abilities * Toxic Gas: Barrangas can unleash a continuous stream of pink-colored toxic gas from its multiple orifices, ranging from those on its wings and shoulders to those on the sides of its head. * Gaseous Composition: Barrangas itself is capable of dissolving into a gaseous state, which blends in with the toxic gasses it is able to produce. Behind the scenes Portrayal Barrangas is portrayed by one of the show's two stuntmen, Michael Read and/or Johnny Hallyday. Notes * Barrangas' name comes from the demon Balam, whose name in Japanese can be alternatively written as . The name of Barrangas comes from both the demon as well as the monster's method of attack: gas. ** Additional, Barragas' name was to have been originally called . This was changed for unknown reasons. Gallery Barrangas - ultra series.png Barrangas EXTRA 2.png Barrangas EXTRA.png References Category:Ultraman: Towards the Future Monsters